Everything I Do
by aniely
Summary: Era o fim, morreriam para salvar o mundo, mas nunca é tarde para um último beijo.


**Everything I Do, I Do It for You**

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see what you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

_Olhe nos meus olhos_

_Você verá o que você significa pra mim_

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

_E quando você me achar lá_

_Não irá mais procurar_

Sentia que poderia morrer ali, morrer pelas mãos dele. De todas as coisas que já imaginei de ruim pra nós, de todas as formas que imaginei que acabaríamos esta superou todas elas. Porque eu iria morrer pelas mãos dele e ele iria, literalmente, para o inferno.

-Esta tudo bem, tudo bem... – eu dizia enquanto ele me golpeava o rosto – Estou aqui, estou aqui... – Parecia que aquelas seriam as ultimas palavras que eu diria a ele – Eu não vou te abandonar – eu queria que ele soubesse – Eu não vou te abandonar... – saiu baixo, não conseguia falar direito por causa do sangue.

Foi quando ele parou com a mão no ar e olhou fixamente para um ponto acima de mim. Não sei o que se passou na mente dele, o que ele viu. Só sei que aqueles foram os segundo mais eternos da minha vida e, parecia que pra ele também foi assim.

Comecei a reparar nos seus traços. Estava diferente e, não digo isso por causa de Lúcifer estar nele, mas sim porque ele estava realmente diferente. Meu _menino_ cresceu...

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me_

_It's not worth dying for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Não me diga_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_Você não pode me dizer_

_Que não vale a pena morrer_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

Os olhos deles se desviaram do que seja lá o que ele olhava e se voltou para os meus. Parecia assustado. Era ele ali, eu sei! Sem Lúcifer, sem nada de ruim, apenas o meu Sammy. Ele pareceu me avaliar por um tempo. Queria poder sorrir e dizer que estava bem, que tudo ficaria bem. Mas eu não conseguia.

-Por que você veio? – perguntou baixo. O tempo era curto, sabíamos, mas nunca é tarde de mais para um ultimo momento juntos.

-Sammy... – gemi seu nome. Estava difícil falar no estado físico em que eu me encontrava. Mas, de alguma forma, ele pareceu entender o que eu disse e sorriu triste. Sentia-se culpado, via isso em seus olhos.

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There's nothing there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all_

_I would sacrifice_

_Olhe dentro de seu coração_

_Você irá encontrar_

_Não há nada lá para esconder_

_Aceite-me como eu sou, leve minha vida_

_Eu poderia largar tudo_

_Eu sacrificaria_

Ele passa sua mão grande no meu rosto machucado. Gemo um pouco com o toque, afinal, esta doendo muito. Ele leva a mão aos meus cabelos e faz um leve cafuné. Parecia se perder naquele momento, tanto quanto eu me perdia.

-Me perdoa? – perguntou baixo, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

-Te... – respirei fundo -... Amo... Amo você... – queria que fossem estas as nossas ultimas palavras. Por que eu sabia, ele sabia, seriam nossas últimas palavras.

Ele se abaixou, ficando do meu tamanho. Voltou a tocar meu rosto com suas duas mãos, dessa vez foi um toque bem leve, cuidadoso. Aproximou-se mais de mim. Aproximou nossos rostos. Selou nossos lábios. Nosso ultimo beijo?

_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Não me diga_

_Que não vale a pena lutar_

_Não posso evitar_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

O beijo foi calmo, leve, carinhoso, cuidadoso, apaixonado, perfeito. Sentia seus lábios macios nos meus, ambos se mexiam sincronizados, buscando sempre mais contado, mais amor. Sabia que ele sentia o gosto de sangue de minha boca se misturando com nossas salivas, mas mesmo assim aquilo não era ruim. Pois era eu e Sam ali. Só nós dois.

O ar começava a faltar, mas não queríamos parar o beijo, não podíamos para-lo. Este era o nosso último beijo, nosso último toque, como o adeus eterno. Era um beijo de adeus e ele teria que se prolongar por todo o tempo possível.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way!_

_Não há amor, como o seu amor_

_E nenhum outro poderia me dar mais amor_

_Não há lugar nenhum, sem que você esteja nele_

_Todo o tempo, em todo caminho!_

Ele separou os nossos lábios em busca de ar, não era como se respirar importasse agora, morreríamos mesmo, foi mais por reflexo.

Respirávamos pesado. Cada vez que eu puxava o ar para dentro de mim sentia rasgar o meu pulmão. O tempo estava acabando e eu não sabia quanto tempo mais o Sammy agüentaria com Lúcifer dentro de si tentando comanda-lo.

Ele morde o próprio lábio inferior e sorri mais triste ainda. Acho que talvez ele tenha pensado o mesmo que eu. O tempo estava acabando.

-Eu te amo Dee... – disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me_

_It's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it!_

_There's nothing I want more._

_Yeah, I would fight for you!_

_I'd lie for you!_

_Walk the wild for you!_

_Yeah, I'd die for you_

_Olhe em seu coração, querida..._

_Ah, você não pode me dizer_

_Que não vale a pena tentar_

_Não posso evitar_

_Não há nada que eu queira mais_

_Sim, eu lutaria por você_

_Eu mentiria por você_

_Andaria no deserto por você_

_Sim, eu morreria por você_

Ele se levantou e me deu as costas. Tirou os anéis dos cavaleiros do bolso e os jogou no chão. Começou a dizer às palavras que abriria o portal para jaula de Lúcifer.

Miguel apareceu de repente e tentou impedi-lo de pular, por um momento achei que talvez isso não fosse necessário, talvez não precisasse disso. Mas tudo o que aconteceu, tudo o que vi, foi o meu irmãozinho, o amor da minha vida pular direto no inferno levando o diabo e um arcanjo junto.

E, sabe quando o tempo parece parar e você vê todos os momentos bons que você viveu ao lado de quem ama correr por sua mente? Isso aconteceu comigo.

Lembrei-me de nossos beijos e noites amor, brigas e sorrisos, de nós cantando, dirigindo o impala, observando as estrelas, brincando, bebendo, de nossos natais, de quando ele voltou pra mim depois que vendi minha alma, nosso reencontro depois que voltei do inferno e de nosso ultimo beijo há poucos minutos atrás.

Sabe, eu faria tudo de novo apesar de tudo. Venderia minha alma por ele e iria para o inferno quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Seria torturado e começaria o apocalipse de novo e de novo, se ele me pedisse. Deixaria o mundo queimar se fosse pra fazê-lo sorrir. Sam sempre foi minha vida, antes mesmo de nascer.

Deixo meu corpo cair no chão e fecho os olhos. Castiel está morto, Bobby está morto e eu sei que não vou sobreviver. Não sei se vou para o inferno ou para o céu, tudo que sei é que vou morrer por ele. Por meu Sammy.

Tudo o que fiz, de certo e errado nessa vida foi por amor, amor ao Sammy e isso ficara cravado na minha alma para sempre.

Nisso sinto a escuridão me abraçar e o mundo desaparecer por completo. Nada mais importa...

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, ooooh,_

_I do it for you..._

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Tudo que eu faço, ooooh_

_Eu faço por você..._


End file.
